Cyber Highway/Dialogues
<< Cloudy Skylands Dialogues : Previous These are the dialogues of Cyber Highway. During white transition ???: I'm too used to this. I'll just need to buy time until the process is done. ???: Until then, she cannot get out of here. Dagtron: THANKS FOR AGREEING TO HELP DAGTRON. HAVE A NICE DAY ON THE HIGHWAY. Cyber Highway - Day 1 Intro Mirine: Hold on, so what happened is basically... Mirine: The robot's name is Dagtron, and we're inside of it? Morea: I was thinking the same thing. Mirine: Oh look, the zombies are also here. Do they influence Dagtron's memories? Morea: That's a possibility. I guess we now know what to do. Morea: Even though they're sure to have other minor abilities, I think they're still the basic zombies. Cyber Highway - Day 4 Outro Mirine: Uh-oh, there seems to be some sort of warning coming up. Morea: The gravity here is about to get reversed! Get ready! Cyber Highway - Day 5 Outro Mirine: Ugh... Guess it's gonna take a while for us to get used to this... Morea: Look on the bright side, we've got a new plant! Cyber Highway - Day 6 Outro Morea: Hmm, maybe we can find something with this handy projector?... Morea: Yes, got it! I've located the main computer of the robot. This way. Cyber Highway - Day 9 After receiving the note (Note says:) PLAN TYPE: STALLING ACCURACY: 94.88% (TP 88.94%, 110pp) ATTEMPTS OF TIME REWIND: 69 PROCESS DONE IN: 1452 hrs OTHER INFORMATION REQUIRES ADMINISTRATOR'S PERMISSION IF ANY OPPOSERS SEE THIS, GO TO HELL Mirine: What's this... Morea: 69 times of time rewinding?... Uhh, nice?... Mirine: Well, whatever it is, better to keep this projector with us. Cyber Highway - Day 10 Intro Morea: Uh-oh, this entire area is collapsing! Mirine: Delivery service for passing zombie crowds coming right up! Outro Morea: Oh great. The debris of the collapsing area blocked our way now. Mirine: Hey, look down. Turns out this isn't the ground at all! Mirine: There seems to be some more layers of floating islands below as well as above us. Morea: Well, we can take the stairs down there. Morea: It shouldn't be far from here according to the projector. Cyber Highway - Day 11 Outro Morea: We're now at the stairs leading to the layer below. Mirine: There seems to be an another way leading straight to the "CORE". Morea: Wait, that must be the shortcut to where the main computer is! Mirine: But it needs a key. Is this shown in the projector, though? Morea: Yeah, and the key can be taken from that tall tower over there. Time to snatch it. Cyber Highway - Day 14 Outro Mirine: Alright, got the key, now let's g- Oh no, there's the warning again. Morea: Seriously? A gravity change right inside the tower?! Morea: Not gonna be long until I'm sick of this, literally. Cyber Highway - Day 15 Outro Mirine: ...Well that was quite some workout... Morea: Let's just... get outta here... back to where the shortcut is... Morea: ...Before I vomit... Eugh... Cyber Highway - Day 16 Outro Mirine: Welp, that's all blocking the "CORE" gate. Let's go inside. Cyber Highway - Day 17 Intro Mirine: This place sure stores a lot of information about Dagtron... And it's hot around here, too. Morea: Look over there! The zombies seem to be messing up with Dagtron's data! Mirine: We won't let that happen! Cyber Highway - Day 19 Intro Mirine: Look! The more zombies we've defeated, the more data is restored by itself! Morea: Makes sense. These zombies only affect the memories, and has nothing to do with the hardware. Morea: Which makes these zombies similar to viruses. Removing them all should fully fix Dagtron's problems. Outro Morea: Strange. If the zombies are all defeated, won't Dagtron be fixed? Mirine: Let's check for the problem. Cyber Highway - Day 20 Intro ???: Oh, no need, genuises. I've already got them all in control. ???: You see, as long as there are still Cyber Zombies following my commands, ???: Dagtron will still be affected, and there's no way you can defeat every one of them existing. Morea: Then we'd rather stay here waiting for you to summon all of them out. ???: Foolish. Don't you know how to quit? Think about your trip so far. ???: You travel and travel without even knowing your destination. ???: You never see this as a "home" to you, and the life you wanted. ???: Think about the actions you did. Have your choices been affected by your selfish desires? Mirine: Uhh, what are you talking about? ???: Go back. Your effort in helping this robot is not needed. ???: In fact, your whole journey was a total waste in the first place. Can't you see it? Mirine: I'm still not sure what you mean, but "going back" isn't gonna happen. Morea: And whatever the other choices are, I think it's up to you, else we're just gonna wait. ???: Suit yourself. Let's end this quick. Outro ???: Gah! Just as I thought the old plan's gonna work again. ???: Back to Plan B. They still have a long way to go if they want to ruin my plan. Dagtron: THREATS ANNIHILATED. REBOOTING... During white transition Mirine: And that's done for Dagtron. We're back in the Cloudy Skylands also. Mirine: Wait, where is he now? Morea: I dunno. It seems like he just disappeared. Mirine: Wait, can you hear that? Someone near here seems to be... crying... Morea: Over there! Mirine: Umm, hi, I'm Mirine. Can I help you with anything? Azura: My name's... Azura. I come from the Sweety Candyland... Azura: ...Which is taken... by the zombies... a few days ago... Mirine: Sorry to hear that. Can you tell us where Sweety Candyland is? Morea: We're also hunting down the zombies, so maybe we can help. Azura: If that so... It's right below here. Azura: Just get on my back and I'll carry you there with my wings. Mirine: You have wings? Cool! Morea: I'm Morea, by the way. Nice to meet you. Next up: Sweety Candyland Dialogues >>